


Salem 1696

by Mxxnwxstlx_Mxnxxn



Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), Fleetwood Mac (Band), Joan Baez, Suzi Quatro, The Byrds, Todd Rundgren - Fandom, Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Some author poetry too, Swearing, Witches, colonial setting, completely fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxnwxstlx_Mxnxxn/pseuds/Mxxnwxstlx_Mxnxxn
Summary: What if what you think you knowYou really don't know at all?What if those you don't even knowYou've known for a lifetime?





	1. 1: Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely a work of fiction I own nothing but the italic poems the bold song lyrics belong to their respective artists (: 
> 
> Happy reading 
> 
> I think this may be the first Todd Rundgren, Suzi Quatro, Roger McGuinn fanfic... o.o

A young teen played near the river. It has become a routine by the time he was six. He enjoyed the calmness of the place where no one could bother him. The only life for miles were the animals and huge trees, and he preferred it that way.

His home life was far from ideal but what did you expect in this little town? No one's life was a bed of roses except the rich tycoons and even their lives weren't great.

Everyone here was worried about the Natives uprising and starting a war, but not the boy he could care less.

Today was his birthday, and he was just happy to be away from everyone and be able to be alone with his thoughts. Well that's what he wanted but fate had other plans the temperate fall day.

A girl walked out of the trees, a pretty girl with blonde hair and a light tanned complexion. She looked confused at her surroundings spinning around looking left and right frantically. The boy chuckled and she whipped around.

"What's so funny?" She growled back.

"Hey I didn't mean to laugh it's just you look lost." The boy said calmly.

The girl rolled her eyes and huffed "I am not I know exactly where I am!" She boasted.

The boy wore a I'm not buying it face, "Really?"

The girl glared at him and the boy laughed harder.

The girl turned to storm away but the boy called out to her to stay. She whipped around at the tone of his voice and saw all the laughter was gone and only a pleading look laced his eyes.

She made her way back to the boy and plopped down next to him. They were silent for awhile til the boy had enough and broke the silence.

"So you got a name?" He asked.

"Suzi" She answered without taking her eyes off the river.

"I'm Tom." He replied as if telling her a secret.

Again there was silence. The only things you could hear were the distant sounds of the wildlife and the storm on the horizon.

Minutes had passed as the clouds crept across the darkened sky. The sun started to set before any spoke again.

"So Tom what are you writin'?" Suzi asked the blonde whom was scribbling away in his leather book.

"Just things." He mumbled.

"Like poems?" Suzi asked a bit intrigued as to what he was writing.

"Mmhmm." Was all he said back.

Suzi sighed knowing she couldn't push the guy into revealing what secrets he hid in the leather bound book.

She felt kind of sad cause this was the first friend she's made down here and she has to leave tomorrow.

"Hey Tom?" Suzi asked.

"Hmm." He answered.

"I uh got to go." Suzi said solemnly.

"Oh well I'll see you tomorrow." Was his reply and he wore a smile as he said it.

"No, you won't I leave tomorrow." Suzi whispered afraid her voice was gonna crack.

"Oh well don't be sad darlin' we'll meet again, and wherever you go you'll always have a friend." He replied still wearing his smile.

This made her smile and attack the boy.

Caught completely off guard they fell into the field behind them and laughed as they both were now covered in the flowers.

She looked down and he looked up within their eyes were the beginning signs of love.

She got up and brushed herself off, knowing her mother would have a fit if she came back with any dirt on her.

He laughed at her frantic sweeping and she smiled at him.

Blue eyes met blue eyes as he stepped closer and laced a flower in her hair.

She kissed his cheek and turned away making her way through the trees.

Tom watched her as she walked away but didn't feel any kind of pain cause he a gut feeling they'd meet again and he'd get her back some day.   

_"There was a sweet little girl I used to have next to me She had hair like sunflowers and eyes like the sea She was so young at that time and I was so young too But knew I loved her, at that first look I knew it was true."_

 

_**You belong among the wildflowers You belong in a boat out at sea Sail away, kill off the hours You belong somewhere you feel free** _

Sweet Little Girl - Me   
Wildflowers - Tom Petty


	2. Wide Sargasso Sea

"I really don't understand why they call us Satan's family." A blonde girl said to herself. 

"We're just like all of them." She continued. 

"All because they're scared of the unknown, they think it's of the devil if it can't be explained." She finished. 

"You Got got that right." Said a strange voice. 

The cloaked figure whipped around and came face to face with a man in dirty pants and a matching shirt with rolled up sleeves. 

Her eyes widened and she reached into her cloak for her hidden knife. Wielding it in front of her her like it was her only means of survival.

He saw this and put his hands up, "Hey I'm not gonna hurt ya." He said. 

She sighed in relief but still didn't put away her knife. 

"I bet it's a reoccurrin' thing for you bein' dressed like that." He asked calmly. 

"The dress has nothing to do with the treatment of my family." She spat back. 

"Hey, you know I'm an outcast too in this here town too, name's Thomas Peddicoart." The man said holding out his hand and giving the cloaked girl his best smile, she looked at him with doe eyes during a storm.

"The outlaw?!" She spoke loudly.

He chuckled and nodded, "The same ma'am and you're Miss Stephanie Nicholls, the local witch." He said. 

"Stevie." She corrected him resheathing her weapon.

"Stevie, I'll remember that." He said, how he said her name made the girl smile. 

"You should smile more." He said absentmindedly.

She looked at him with a confused looked as if she wasn't sure she has heard him right.

"Uh." He stammered scratching the back of his neck then cleared his throat nervously. 

"Well Stevie what brings you to my little neck of the woods, darlin'?" He asked the girl as nonchalantly as he could muster up. 

She was trying her hardest to hide her blush to no avail by playing with her long curly hair. 

"Just out to get groceries, eh?" He asked again after she wouldn't answer. 

She nodded. 

"You, don't talk much do ya?" He chuckled then continued, "It's alright, I'm the same way." 

She looked at him with a yeah right look. 

He laughed harder "No it's true, I'm kind of shy, you just seem to bring this kind of side out of me." Feeling courageous he finished this sentence by winking at the blonde girl. 

She blushed darker then smiled at the guy. 

"Well guess I'll be goin' don't wanna take up any more of your time, ma'am." The man said turning to leave. 

The cloaked figure grabbed his arm and the man gave her a confused look. 

"Uhm would you care to join me?" She asked in a tone which made her sound like a child. 

The man nodded, "Sure." He said offering his arm for her to take.

She laced her arm in his and the two were off to the local town square market. 

The girl thought of her new friend and hummed a song silently in her head.

"Voice like a syren with eyes to match  
Felt spell bound couldn't fight back   
Have to keep some distance from him  
Cause I could not go through that again"

In the beginning, She was stunning and pure.  
When he first saw her, he fainted to the floor.  
She was distant and arrogant from the start,  
She did not see the fragile state of his heart.  
She fell in love with him on that very day,  
She became softer in every way

[* Yours And Mine - Me]

[** Wide Sargasso Sea - Stevie Nicks]

-TBC


	3. Blue Denim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have more of the story I think maybe one to two chapters I will pick it up again it's not finished and I want to finish this story and Fleet Street, hopefully there will be another story update soon)
> 
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> ~Mxnx

The two blondes became fast friends. They fought like an old married couple but swore to everyone they were just friends.  
Which was true sure they cared for each other dearly but that place in their hearts was taken by another.

This didn't mean the two haven't grown fondly even some say romantic towards each other, this was true though they would never act on it for the feeling they were hurting those whom loved them dearly whom they swore they'd love forever.

Days like these always brought the friends to the fields. The vast field of flowers where no one venture it reminded Tom of home, of the South, of the girl he once loved. To Stevie it was a place where she felt she could be herself and now she had someone to share it with.

She would be lying if she said that the fields reminded her of the boy she once loved and then lost. Lost? That was an understatement he had offered her something she couldn't give back then.

As she grew so did her feelings for the lost lover, she remembers the day she went back to see him but he was declared missing, they said he went away and never came back, her family moved out of that place a few days later.

She never saw him again all she had was the memory of his blue eyes filled with remorse. They haunted her daily, but she would live.

Her eyes gave her thoughts away as the boy by her side stared at her furrowing his brow wondering why his friend always looked so sad when deep in thought.

He never felt right asking her, she never pried into his past so he respect her past secrets as well, but he was curious and today curiosity got the better of him.

"Stevie?" He asked the blonde deep in thoughts.

She hummed a little answer coming out of the haze.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "I apologize if I seem a bit forward but I gotta ask why do you look so sad when your out here deep in thought?" He asked carefully not trying to overstep his boundaries.

"I reminds me of better days and also worse days I'd love to forget but they follow me through my days." Stevie replied as if she was in a daze far away from the fields of flowers.

"So who was he?" Tom mumbled.

Her eyes widened as she whipped around to look at the man, "What?" She said an octave higher than her usual soft tone.

"C'mon Honey, you look so far away when you're out here like you're with a lover." He smirked knowing he hit pay dirt. "So who is he?" He continued.

She turned back to the vast fields of flowers refusing to look at the man as she talked, "His name was Lindsey. He was my best friend, you could say we were childhood sweethearts."

She said turning to smile at the man next to her as she, then turned back to the horizon and closed her eyes as she continued, "We fought but boy did I love him and he loved me and I don't mean like the kinda love you see in this town, but the real kind like you read in those Shakespearean plays." She ended her sentence taking in a breath of fresh air.

Tom watched entranced by the blonde's tale of true love he wanted to hear more about the lovers but didn't want to push her. He thought about how he wished he had a love like theirs with the girl he had once loved.

But that's not what fate had in the cards, it never did turn out that way, at least for him, though he was thankful about his life.

After she left he was adopted by the friends of a family, Bob who took him in after he found him in a ditch bruised and beaten, but he still missed his Wildflower.

"Tom?" Stevie's voice echoed through his mind.

"Sorry." He apologized looking a bit embarrassed. "Please continue." He added

"Are you sure? It doesn't have a happy ending." She spoke lowly.

"Yes." He answered.

"He wanted to marry me once we were old enough, but I wasn't into that. I denied him, and he looked very remorseful his eyes were blue grey the color of storm clouds he looked broken beyond broken as if he was a hollow shell of a man with empty eyes, and that look haunts me." She finished her sentence then spoke the next part barely above a whisper, "I never saw him again he went missing after I left."

"I'm sorry, Stevie I hope one day you find the happiness and love you felt with Lindsey." Tom said sincerely.

"I do too, but a part of me feels he's still alive out there some where and I'll see him again but a part of me feels I'm holdin' on to something that won't happen." She replied staring back at the horizon.

Tom looked out to the horizon with her. "I once loved someone too." He spoke scaring the girl.

She looked at him with a curious expression this was the first time her friend ever spoke about his past. The man was a mystery even his parents didn't know much about him.

He was known as the outlaw with a bounty on his head that's why he's here, but he never opened about his past.

She had pieced together he came from the South and had a record but that's all she knew about her friend. She sat there waiting for him to continue, which he did.

"She was a girl I met at 14 granted it ain't as fairytale like as you and Lindsey." He said with a little chuckle then continued his story, "It was my birthday I was out by the river a place I always went to escape things I didn't wanna be near, I was enjoying the peace and quiet of the river flow, and then this girl comes stumblin' outta the over grown plants, boy was she pissed." He laughed which made Stevie smile.

"She was a firecracker she chewed my ass out for laughin' at her, but you gotta understand it was a sight to see." He continued to laugh a bit more then for more soft spoken with his next sentence, "She was beautiful though and I fell instantly, you may think I'm crazy cause I only knew her that day." He finished looking straight at the blonde woman next to him.

"Not at all love is love sometimes it takes years and sometimes it's instantly." She answered without a lace of humor in her voice.

"Yeah I hope to get her back someday." He said in a far away tone.

"I was once told when you love something sometimes you have to let it go, and if it comes back it's true." Stevie said staring back at the horizon.

"Well I wish you the best, Honey." He said grabbing Stevie's hand giving it a little squeeze.

"Same to you, Darling." She replied giving his hand a little reassuring squeeze back.

The two sat in silence watching the sunset on the horizon disappearing into the nearby hills of the next town over.

The light gave the fields a flowers a lovely purple hue making the two silhouettes seem as if they were in a sea of waves.

The weather was calming as well the kind of weather that relaxes your bones and brings peace to your mind.

The two stayed in their spots without moving just thinking about the ones that got away they hope to see again.

*He was a babe and I was just a kid when I fell in love with him   
We promised each other the whole wide world on a whim  
She was young and I was just a boy when I first saw her face  
We both promised silently that day the feeling would never fade

"Blue-gray eyes... they change with the color...  
Change with the sun... they run with the sight  
They change with the wind... but they're always bright"

[*Sweethearts - Me]  
[**Blue Denim - Stevie Nicks]

~TBC


End file.
